


永不删除

by amano_an



Category: LAMY凌美中国官微和SAILOR写乐中国官微
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amano_an/pseuds/amano_an
Summary: 凌美官微和写乐官微的甜饼，BL ，这篇已经在一起了，在一起后Sailor适放真我，不再卑微了，双洁，清水，渣渣渣渣文笔预警。注：本文所有微博内容均来自官微（略有修改:选择性无视了转帐的“别烦我”）
Relationships: Lamy/Sailor
Kudos: 1





	永不删除

**Author's Note:**

> 凌美官微和写乐官微的甜饼，BL ，这篇已经在一起了，在一起后Sailor适放真我，不再卑微了，双洁，清水，渣渣渣渣文笔预警。注：本文所有微博内容均来自官微（略有修改:选择性无视了转帐的“别烦我”）

•Lamy&Sailor•

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”Lamy一边对着镜子查看自己还有没有黑眼圈，一边问。

“我觉得是你，我觉得它也这么觉得。”手机里传来Sailor低沉的声音，带着晨起的沙哑，像咖啡砂糖。

Lamy轻声笑了起来，顿时起了捉弄Sailor的心思，“那谁是世界上最好用的钢笔？”

对面的爱人顿了顿，“在我心里是Lamy”。

Lamy挑挑眉，“真的吗，你不会在撒谎哄我吧。”

“啊……被你发现了啊……”Sailor弯弯唇。

“所以你是在哄我吗？”Lamy没得到想要的答案，闷声问。“我以为你会说是真的”。

“如果宝贝给我一点表示，说不定会成真哦。”

“表示？”Lamy想了想，然后打开微信：

LAMY： ［微信转账：5200.00］

“……”Sailor看着这5200元无奈的叹了叹，他只是想得到一个隔着屏幕的吻罢了。

SAILOR：［微信转账：5200.00（已收款）］

SAILOR：[😍 😍 😍]

一分钟后，Lamy的微博提示弹出［特别关注 @SAILOR写乐中国……］。

〔SAILOR写乐中国

3-4 12:38

Lamy 是全世界最好用的钢笔！（此条〕

“Sailor……”Lamy委屈道，Sailor笑着打断他，像是宣誓一般：

“Lamy，此条永不删除。”

与此同时，

  
SAILOR：[微信转账：13140.00]

“……”Lamy默默收了钱，一声不吭，只有点点红色晕染了耳尖，诉说着Lamy小鹿乱撞的内心。

正午的阳光透过窗户洒落在他的身上，空气里似乎弥漫着甜面包刚出炉的香味，炽热，温暖，还有丝丝的甜。

“我爱你，Sailor。”

“嗯，我知道，我也爱你宝贝。”

Lamy感觉自己的脸热的可以煎鸡蛋。

结束了和Sailor的通话后，Lamy扑进柔软的被子里，被子还留有淡淡的洗衣液香味。

“他怎么那么会……以前怎么没发现……”Lamy小声嘟哝。

发了会儿呆，Lamy就坐起身了。他截了一张转账的图，想转发Sailor的微博小小小小的秀一下，但转念一想，还是不要让粉丝知道比较好，免得日日被调侃，就裁剪掉了13140的转账。

〔LAMY凌美中国

3-4 12:53

为所欲为🙂◻️查看图片

转发：————————————

SAILOR写乐中国

Lamy是世界上最好用的钢笔（此条〕

—————————小剧场—————————

PILOT：[你和Sailor什么情况？那个微博什么意思？]

LAMY：[哦……忘记告诉你了，我们昨晚在一起了。]

PILOT：[🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋，默默抱着我的小甜文哭泣(눈_눈)]

PILOT：[会有人写你们的同人文嘛？]

PILOT：[同人☑️给我留🔗催更🔛]

LAMY：[……]

———————————完——————————


End file.
